GMA, ABS-CBN claim lead
By Miguel R. Camus ' '''Media giants GMA Network Inc. and ABS-CBN Corp. released television ratings for August, each saying they have kept their leads in their respective areas. GMA Network said in a statement that it had cornered an audience share of 42 percent against ABS-CBN’s 37.4 percent last month in the National Urban Television Audience Measurement. GMA uses data prepared by Nielsen TV Audience Measurement. GMA said it was ahead of competition in Urban Luzon, where it got an audience share of 48.7 percent against ABS-CBN’s 31.4 percent. It claimed a big margin in Mega Manila (Aug. 1 to 26 data) with a 51.9 percent audience share across “all time blocks” versus ABS-CBN’s 27.1 percent. Urban Luzon and Mega Manila respectively account for 76 and 59 percent of all urban viewers in the country, it said. Kapuso shows dominated the list of top programs in NUTAM with multi-awarded news magazine show Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho (KMJS) remaining as the most watched GMA show during the said period. GMA also claimed the top 8 spots in the Urban Luzon list while it swept the top 16 spots in Mega Manila with KMJS still at number one and was closely followed by Pepito Manaloto. Also included in the list of top-rating Kapuso shows were Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko, Alyas Robin Hood, 24 Oras, My Love from the Star, I Heart Davao, My Korean Jagiya, Bubble Gang, Saksi, Magpakailanman, Celebrity Bluff, Mulawin vs. Ravena, Eat Bulaga, Ika-6 Na Utos, Impostora, Haplos, Wowowin and Hay Bahay!. Nielsen data is gathered through a greater number of sampled homes nationwide in comparison to Kantar Media. With approximately 900 more homes surveyed in Total Urban and Rural Philippines compared to Kantar, Nielsen data is statistically considered more representative of the total TV population. In 2016, Nielsen TV Audience Measurement increased its client pool to a total of 36 clients/subscribers consisting of 12 local TV networks including TV5, AksyonTV, CNN Philippines, Net 25, Solar Entertainment Corp., Viva Communications Inc., among others; 5 regional clients; 2 block timers and 17 media agencies. ABS-CBN, which uses data from Kantar Media, said in a separate statement that it got an average nationwide audience share of 46 percent against GMA’s 33 percent for August. ABS-CBN cited its lead in the primetime block, where it scored an average audience share of 50 percent, against GMA’s 31 percent. ABS-CBN said the primetime block was coveted because this was when most viewers watch television, prompting advertisers to park the bulk of their spending during these hours. ABS-CBN said it was also ahead in the morning and afternoon blocks, where it registered average audience shares of 40 percent and 43 percent, respectively, compared to GMA’s 30 percent and 38 percent. In the noontime block, ABS-CBN’s audience share rose to 46 percent from the previous month’s 44 percent. It said GMA’s ratings had declined to 35 percent. ABS-CBN also kept its total day lead in other areas such as Luzon as it hit 42 percent versus GMA’s 35 percent, in Visayas with 55 percent versus GMA’s 26 percent and in Mindanao with 54 percent versus GMA’s 29 percent. “FPJ’s Ang Probinsyano” continued to hold the top position as the most watched program in the country with a national TV rating of 38.6 percent. It was followed by the Philippine adaptation of talent-variety-talk show “Little Big Shots,” which recorded 35.9 percent. Other ABS-CBN programs that made it to August’s top 18 were La Luna Sangre, A Love to Last, Tonight with Boy Abunda, Bandila, Ikaw Lang ang Iibigin, It’s Showtime, Pusong Ligaw, The Better Half, TV Patrol, Wansapanataym, Maalaala Mo Kaya, Rated K, Gandang Gabi Vice, Wildflower, TV Patrol Weekend, Home Sweetie Home and Goin’ Bulilit. The network said that as of June this year, ABS-CBN TVplus has already sold 3 million boxes nationwide since its launch in 2015 and significantly boosted ABS-CBN’s TV ratings. According to data from Kantar Media, ABS-CBN’s audience share in Mega Manila increased to 36 percent in 2017, compared to 30 percent in 2015, as more households were able to experience clearer viewing experience with ABS-CBN TVplus. ABS-CBN said it is also rapidly transitioning into a digital company with the biggest online presence among all Filipino media companies, and a growing list of digital properties. Its company media website abs-cbn.com logged 36 million users and hit over 1.7 billion page views as of end-May this year, becoming the country’s biggest local media website. The company has also announced that it is opening its first Experience Store at Trinoma soon. It also partnered with Ayala Malls to launch its events place ABS-CBN Vertis Tent later this year, and with CityMall Commercial Centers, Inc. to manage the mall chain’s cinemas, the first of which opened last weekend. ABS-CBN reported a net income of P1.2 billion for the first six months of 2017. Aside from ABS-CBN, among Kantar Media’s local current subscribers are Peoples Television Network, Inc., Viva Communications, Inc. and Solar Entertainment Corp. • • • '''Tidbits:' Happy b-day greetings today, Sept. 7, go to Jackie Ejercito-Lopez, Nenita Evans, Regina Meer Castillo, Regine Tolentino, Sol Lavadia, Paquita Maglaya, Albert Morris, Mary Elizabeth S. Timbol, Jane J. Garcia, Linda Amon, Reggie Espinosa, Lilia Uy Hao, Samuel Velasco, Butch Roldan, Julia Lopez, Rolando Josef, Zach Hontiveros Pagkalinawan, Rickey Miranda, Arlyn Medina, Flor Punongbayan, Joan Lim, John Gatdula and Iriga City Mayor Madeleine Alfelor-Gazmen… Happy wedding anniversary to Titong C. Villacorta and Ma. Georgia Ejercito; and Tito '''and '''Mary Anna Salcedo…'Sept. 8': awarded broadcast journalist Che Che Lazaro, '''Sec. '''Orlando J. Sacay, Maricris Bermont, Long Espina, Debbie Yu-Chan, Fe Ramos Esteban '''of Casino Filipino-Hyatt, Ramon Ting, Natividad L. Aventura, Naty B. Rodriguez, Naty A. Pappas, Eloy Pacheco of Rosy’s Pancit Malabon, Natalie Castel, Irene Guinan, Mary Jessica Dailo, Dr. Flor Concepcion-Lindres of Bulacan, Ronald de Leon, Bea Royo, Jay Laurel Leano, Lis Cojuangco, Maria Alyssa Varsovia, Nestoria M. Coronel, Graciella N. Martinez, Yosef Elizalde, Cesar Saavedra, Juliana Torres-Gomez''' and Sandy Santamaria… Read more: http://business.inquirer.net/236328/gma-abs-cbn-claim-lead#ixzz4rrobWJWT Follow us: @inquirerdotnet on Twitter | inquirerdotnet on Facebook